User blog:MerchantofDeath/Black Ops roleplay!!!!!!!!!!!
Well, I've finally succumbed to my mind, and I've decided to make a Black Ops roleplay. I'm still thinking of a title, so it should be up in a couple days. I've added this one thing called "File Excerpt", and this is basicly a file that explains your character's life, personality, etc. Forget Gear also, since we're going to be in alot of environments :D. Anyway...... LINK HERE: http://codfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Deniable_Ops MerchantofDeath *Name: George Wilson *Faction: CIA/ Army Special Forces/ SOG *Weapons: Silenced CAR-15 with Red Dot Sight and Grip, Silenced M1911, MP5K silenced *Rank: Major (only in SOG and Special Forces)/ Agent *File Excerpt: "What is there to say about George Wilson. He's one of the best agents in the field, and his type is in rare numbers. Though he is a good agent, he tends to follow his own agenda's. If he doesn't like what he's doing, he's not going to do it........" Cortezsniper *Name: Will Howlett *Faction: US Army/33rd "Trojans" *Weapons: CAR-15 Commando with Supressor with ACOG sight and M1911 *Rank: Major *File Excerpt: "So, Will Howlett. He is a heck of a good soldier. Though he tends to get sensitive to his men dying. Despite that his records check out: 33 out of 35 targets on the range, that was at 300 metres too. His Psych has nothing abnormal and his physical is above average. I'd say he's a go."-Col. Trevor Smith, 33rd "Trojans" Infantry Division. Delta 4-7 *Name: Jack Landon *Faction: CIA Special Activities Division *Weapons: CAR-15, Smith & Wesson Model 39 *Rank: Special Agent *File Excerpt: "If there ever was a veteran of deniable warfare, Landon would be it. Pushing 45 and showing no signs of slowing down, he has led numerous missions into Vietnam, Cuba, and the USSR. Cool under pressure, and the go-to resource for highly-claasified intel. My Wunderwaffle iz missin *Name: Carter Sorrens *Faction: SOG, Secret Service *Weapons: SPAS 12, Ballistic Knife, BlackHawk Tatang (MW2 knife) *Rank: Captain *File Excerpt: "Carter's been my bodyguard for a long time. He specializes in close combat. He doesn't speak much and can do exactly what you tell him to do. Slick, smart, he puts all of that plus more into a fight."-John F. Kennedy EliteMaster117 *Name: Joel Finch *Faction: US Army/67th *Weapons:Ballistic Knife, Tactical Blackhawk, Commando /w ACOG sight and Grip, suppressor (when needed), and M1911. *Rank: Captain *File Excerpt: ...Specializes in silence. Works undercover, within, but still has a great trigger finger. Suffered from PTSD. Cleared out. Floody16 *Name: Joe Stackhouse *Faction: SOG/CIA *Weapons: CAR 15 w/ ACOG Sight, Grenade Launcher, Silencer (when needed) and hollow tip ammo, Mk23 SOCOM w/ Silencer, extended mags and Full Metal Jacket bullets *Rank: Squad Leader *File Excerpt: Joe is a CQC combat expert, especially in hand to hand combat (notably, Krav Maga and Tae Kwon Doo), he is also prolific with firearms, being the best shooter of the team, knows hao to be stealthy and agressive at the same time, he knows how to drive every vehicle existant Sgt Sprinkles *Name: James Pearson *Faction: SAS,SOG *Weapons: MP5 w/ACOG Silencer (in stealth missions)CZ75 Tracker knife *Rank:Captain *File excerpt:James is a real mysterious soldier an assassin a sniper sometimes a spy no one really knows his age height or skin or hair color. He was involved in assassinations of military commanders presidents prime ministers and others. He is notable for his speed and agility and ability to silently kill an enemy notably his ability to be able to kill a tracker and live. Bumblebeeprime09 *Name: Austin Dennis *Faction: MAC-V-SOG *Rank: 2nd Lieutenant *Weapons: MPL W/ Silencer and Folding stock (Grip in-game), ASP Silenced w/ Tactical Flashlight, Harpoon gun (For mountain climbing and zipline purposes), SOG Knife, Semtex Bomb (Works like C4) *File Excerpt: "My God... Austin Dennis is my greatest soldier. I have seen him sneak his way through an enemy fortress, and detonate the entire thing. He is an excellent shot at medium range, and is a skilled knife combatant. I definitely recommend him for MAC-V SOG. He is more than fit for the job." -Lt. Col. Gerald Harrison, Uniform Company, 13th Marine Brigade CAPace1 *Name: Nathaniel Philips *Faction: USMC *Rank: Staff Sergeant *Weapons: M16A1, M1911 .45, USMC Fighting Knife, Kurki(Gurka knife) *File Excerpt: "So, Nathanial Philips, good man. Joined the Corps when he was 17, andhas been promoting ever since. He youngest NCO in my company at 23. He does have a problem with his achohol, but overall he's a model Marine. Heck, He even scored perfect headshots at 500 yards...."-Cap. Richard Jones, Echo Company, 4th Marine Batallion XDEATHMAN4aP90X *Name: Mike "Mac" Harris *Faction MAC-V-SOG *Rank: Captain(If possible) *Weapons: AUG W/Silencer and Sworvaski(Acog in game), Ballistic Knife(Backup), Crossbow, Karambit Knife(Curved Knife), Tomahawk *File Excerpt: Previously a Marine, Mac was called to be in the SOG after working his way out of a Prison, along with many other prisoners, being the only survivor. If a mission involves stealth, he will be included. Mac is an expert in Breach and Clear and Silent Takedowns. Category:Blog posts